minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
NCP Foundation
NCP Foundation was created by the SCP Foundation when they needed to hold extremely dangerous creatures. NCP stands for Neutralize Contain and Protect. Yesterday they got a new NCP. It was NCP 666. A creepy humanoid figure covered in black with red eyes and a creepy long smile. One of the guys that were assigned to maintain this creature was Johny Walsabre. The first day went okay, but the next few he had trouble. Claiming that he watches and that he is a glitch. On the third day, he was found dead and in his blood, there was written, ''Now you see me, now you don't. '' The main control team came to investigate, there was Lil' Bob who was one of the smartest technicians. Jake, who was a guard, and Koe who was also a guard. Then there was the cowardly Professor Moebil, and there was Bill, who knew literally everything. They approached the cage, and the professor opened it. It looked shiny like nothing was in it. But there was. Koe went in first. "Open the box." As it slowly opened a creak erupted, and... There was nothing in it. Eyes widened they alerted the alarm. Then it came. Knocking Koe down to the ground and ripping him apart, was the NCP 666. Bill ran through the empty tunnels hearing gunfire, knowing that that thing is going to kill. Then a shrill scream arrived, his eyes widened. He looked back and there it was coming for him with teeth and claws. His instincts instantly came to him and he realized that he had to close the door. But it was too late. 666 jumped on him and everything went black. He woke up, sweaty and hot, looking around surprised that he was still alive. Then Moebil gave him a reassurance that there was a thing on the loose by saying, "We have to go." "Where is everybody?" "Dead." As they ran through the corridors he saw the damage, chunks of flesh and blood everywhere, and electricity coming from broken wires. During that moment on the other side of the facility, was the NCP 666, bullets were everywhere. There were bodies scattered across the room, and blood, lots and lots of blood. Each NCP patrol member knew they were going to die, but they had to do their duty, and at one point most of them repeatedly shot at the NCP together. That did nothing and it was angry. A dark light spread across the rooms shaking them. THen came two figures from behind the NCP. One of them looked exactly like 666, except it was white and had blue eyes. The other one on the left looked very familiar, and that was the one and only Null. Back on the other side, are Bill and Professor Moebil. They had no idea what to do, standing in the corridors. None of them knowing what to do, until Bill, sees something a dark shadow. "I saw something." "What?" "It looked 666, but different, it had white eyes." Then Null flew forward hitting both of them back. The professor looked knocked out. Bill stood up and shouted, "I am releasing him." "Who? Hehe," Null laughed mocking him. Bill didn't answer he was already running to him, NCP 001. Bill ran trying to escape, the creatures grasp. But it was close, to him, very close. But he couldn't run he had to lose Null, there was a door up ahead if only he could close it without stopping, and that it closed fast enough maybe he could make it. He ran past and just managed to touch the door pad with the tip of his fingers. The door closed faster than he could stop, they were finally separated. Wait, but Professor... he forgot to take Moebil with him! He couldn't go back, so he went to the cage. He opened it and inside was 001 also known as the haunting of Minecraft. 001 was Herobrine. "What do you want?" Herobrine asked. "Help there are 2 entities, or what I think so. There is 666 and Null." "Null my enemy, we used to be friends five of us," he stood up. "Null, Entity 303, Entity Zero, Reaper, and me." 2 glitched swords appeared in his arms. "We terrorized the Minecraft world until... 303 got jealous, he and the others kicked me out, I swore revenge on him. He turned evil, completely evil. Killing everyone except Null and me. I had to live in caves, and I was ready for the fight." He strode through the corridors, with Bill following him. "It was a fight of magic, he had fire coming from his hands, the flames hat burned his fists, he nearly killed me, and then he died. But Null lived on, the 2 of us. He hated me so we couldn't be friends. Now it is time to end him." He blew down the door, the white entity and Null were there waiting for Bill and him. The battle began, with Herobrine striking the white version with his electric swords, burning it alive. Then he started fighting with Null. Swords clanged and sizzled, as the two sworn enemies battled each other for the last time. Bill just stood there in shock. Then Herobrine's swords flew, he didn't have a weapon. Null laughed and gloated about how he's going to kill him when Herobrine jumped on him and brought him to the ground. He grabbed Null's sword and ran back to the other side of the room, during that moment the weakened Null stood up and started charging at him, not noticing Herobrine raise his sword. There was a loud crack as the glass was being broken and Null flew to little tiny glass shards. The sword turned him to glass. Herobrine turned, to Bill who was shocked and smiling at the same time. But that smile faded quickly... 666 was behind Herobrine raising his sword, and Herobrine had no idea. Bill only managed to shout, "Herobrine Wat-" before the sword went into Herobrine and killed him. Herobrine was dead. Anger rushed through his body. Bill grabbed Null's sword. He clenched his teeth as swords clanged together. 666 looked powerful appearing from one place to another. Then Bill fell the sword at his feet. 666 came up to him about to strike him when bill kicked his sword. It went into the NCP's stomach impaling it. He then grabbed a broken pipe, from the fights and beheaded the NCP. His smile faded as the head flew and the body collapsed, that instant Bill ran to Herobrine. "Herobrine, get up we did it-" "No, you did it." "Come on get up." "My life is over, the era of the Horror Squad is over." "But you're-" "I know, it's over." With those words, the lifeless eyes of Herobrine faded away. His chest stopped moving. Bill collapsed as well from the injuries of 666. He wanted to die he didn't care about living he just wanted to die. The gas tanks in the lower rooms of the facility blew up. Bill looked finally up and closed his eyes, before being engulfed by the flames. The facility was destroyed. It wasn't over yet, there was a member of the Horror Squad that was still alive. That escaped, a very new one, one that Herobrine had not known about. That still haunts the world of Minecraft. The other question was... Was Null really dead? To Be Continued... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Series Category:Minecraft: War of Heroes Series Category:Cliche